


Cónyuges.

by Akudo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, F/M, Lemon, M/M, Mpreg, Shota
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-09 15:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akudo/pseuds/Akudo
Summary: En su cumpleaños número trece Guang será desposado por un alfa japonés que le cuadruplica la edad y se unirá a su lista de cónyuges. La presión lo carcome al saber que preparado o no tendrá que entregarle su cuerpo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes son de Kubo y Yamamoto, MAPPA.
> 
> *Getas: sandalias de madera tradicionales en Japón.
> 
> *Hakama: kimono de dos piezas, la parte de debajo es un pantalón ancho con pliegues verticales.
> 
> *Haori: tiene el mismo diseño que la capa superior de un kimono pero más corto y se usa encima de otras prendas.
> 
> *Fundoshi: ropa interior tradicional japonesa similar a un taparrabo.

El paisaje de la época antigua japonesa parecía sacado de un cuento, donde un campo verde tan extenso que sus límites escapaban de la vista rodeaba la solemne estructura tradicional de la casa principal y otras casas elegantes de menor tamaño. Estas casas menores estaban repartidas en sectores separados; son habitadas por las antiguas esposas del terrateniente y los hijos desposados que tienen su propia familia, todos con guardias y sirvientes personales. Y como familia del terrateniente están encargados de gestionar a los empleados y la producción en sus áreas designadas.

Habían inmensos campos de arroz a los que les llegaba el agua del río y donde las personas que los trabajaban se veían diminutas a la distancia. También se encontraban los establos donde los caballos de calidad eran cuidados para ser vendidos y grandes grupos de ganado y gallinas se dividían en varios corrales, además de otras estancias donde se guardaban los granos y se fabricaban licores.

Parecía idílico, sobre todo para un muchacho como él que no tenía que romperse las manos trabajando con la tierra o los animales, tal como hacían otros de su edad e incluso menores. Era afortunado por vivir en la casa principal, era afortunado por solo tener que cubrir labores domésticas sencillas y verse bonito a ojos del terrateniente, eso es lo que le habían dicho desde que quedó huérfano y entró a vivir ahí como candidato a cónyuge, y es lo que siempre se repetía mentalmente para no temblar pensando en un futuro que ya estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Vistiendo un kimono rojo de flores doradas y un obi azul oscuro, con las amplias mangas recogidas hasta el codo Guang colgaba al aire libre la ropa recién lavada cuando escuchó el trote de unos caballos. Dos empleados regresaban de afuera y se dirigían a las barracas de un solo ambiente que compartían en grupos, durmiendo en camas de paja divididas por unas cortinas viejas que eran lo único que les daba _privacidad_.

Cada tanto se les mandaba a encargar preciosos trajes o los mejores pescados en el puerto, y ellos aprovechaban ir al pueblo para visitar a sus familias, comprar medicinas o simplemente _divertirse_ un rato.

Uno de los hombres iba cabalgando con una mujer castaña de buena figura, sentada delante con la espalda totalmente pegada a él, y el otro tenía a una niña un poco sucia que no debía pasar los once años, con el pelo negro medio crespo atado en una cola alta y varias perforaciones en las orejas, sentada de frente a él abrazándolo. Podría verse como un simple paseo si la muchachita no tuviese su yukata marrón alzado dejándole el culo expuesto, revelando que a cada trote del caballo daba saltitos sobre la gorda polla del sujeto.

Bajaron de los caballos con esas dos que desprendían un aroma meloso bastante característico. El que iba con la mujer la agarró de la melena haciéndola caminar con él penetrándola desde atrás, estaba anudado dentro de su coño así que no se podían separar aún. Su compañero tomó la cuerda de los caballos para llevarlos al establo a unos cuantos metros de ahí, con su polla aún hundida en la joven abrazada a su cuerpo como koala, que se movía arriba y abajo con desesperación buscando follarse ella misma.

— Oh, dios… —a pesar de la distancia ese olor le golpeó de lleno y Guang se agarró las faldas del kimono para correr a las barracas, tratando de no tropezarse con sus sandalias de madera.

— ¡Jujuju! ¡Miren lo que me encontré cuando cabalgaba por las afueras!

El nudo del alfa finalmente se desinfló y lanzó a la mujer al suelo de tierra que quedó empapado de semen. Ella era muy bonita a pesar de tener su pelo largo totalmente desaliñado, con un lunar llamativo debajo del ojo izquierdo. Llevaba un yukata celeste con los bordes rotos, sandalias planas desgastadas y calcetas sucias, sudaba a horrores y respiraba afiebrada como síntoma de su celo.

Varios que estaban comiendo, tonteando o simplemente durmiendo dejaron lo que hacían al responder biológicamente a ese olor que se les metía en el cuerpo como una droga.

— Vaya, vaya. Parece que una conejita se salió del camino.

— Seguro estaba buscando compañía, eh.

Los hombres no tardaron en desatar sus yukata sin mangas de dos piezas (la parte de abajo era un pantalón cortado a la mitad del muslo) y dejaron a la vista sus pollas hambrientas cubiertas de pelo.

— M- Mari… ¡Mari, no! —era lo único que balbuceaba la castaña, buscando con sus ojos aguados y aturdidos el paradero de su hija. Pero ninguno la escuchó, haciéndole sombra cuando la rodearon entre todos.

Por más que la mujer negara con la cabeza no era capaz de controlar los temblores de su cuerpo, el exceso de baba que le rodaba por el mentón y los fluidos abundantes que se le escapaban entre las piernas, avivando aquel aroma que estaba enloqueciendo a los alfas.

— ¿Necesitas alivio, cariño?

— No hay que hacer esperar a la dama entonces, ¡ju!

Un montón de manos se le fueron encima para arrancarle la ropa y apresarle las muñecas contra el suelo, mordiendo y magreándole las tetas mientras ella gritaba y se retorcía. Le separaron los muslos para que el primero de la fila se arrodillara sobre ella y la fornicó como un bestia ante las risas de todos.

Guang se llevó una mano a la boca, sufriendo escalofríos por la impresión. Sabía que no debía meterse en esto, los trabajadores solían usar sus barracas o los establos para follar cuando podían, siempre y cuando no se atrevieran a tocar a los cónyuges o hijos del señor Katsuki. Pero esto era demasiado.

— Basta, ellas no… —el inocente muchacho fue interrumpido por el sujeto que había traído a esa omega y que ahora se lo comía a él de arriba abajo con la mirada, pero sabiendo perfectamente que no se le podía acercar a pesar de que Guang aún no estaba marcado. Por más cachondo que estuviera no le apetecía ser ejecutado.

— ¿Crees que estarán mejor en la calle? Estaban dando tumbos por ahí y se nota que no tienen dónde caerse muertas. Aquí por lo menos tendrán techo y qué comer por algunos días, así que lo mínimo que pueden hacer es agradecernos como se debe.

El chico regresó la mirada hacia la impactante escena; el que se follaba a la mujer del lunar la abrazó poniéndose de pie sin salir de ella y otro aprovechó para penetrarla por el culo, haciéndola saltar entre ambos con las poderosas embestidas dobles. Ella le devolvió la mirada por encima del hombro del alfa al que le estaba rasguñando la espalda, aunque sus ojos parecían idos, cristalinos por el placer involuntario y gimiendo a viva voz al haber caído en la locura de sus hormonas.

Guang no lo soportó y se marchó sintiendo una piedra atravesada en su garganta, e inevitablemente pasó frente al establo de donde venían más gemidos salvajes. Esa niña, Mari, estaba de pie con el yukata levantado hasta arriba de su culo en pompa y las piernas separadas chorreando semen, con un hombre sujetándole las caderas para follarla a toda máquina desde atrás. Su torso estaba noventa grados hacia delante, agarrando en cada mano la polla de otros dos sujetos que le movían la cabeza para que se turnara chupándolos, y se metía en la boca esas carnes masculinas con los ojos volteados y llorosos por el placer.

Este debía ser su primer celo y había caído víctima de su condición omega igual que su madre.

— Eh, niño. ¿Estás mirando para aprender a complacer a tu futuro esposo? —un beta desagradable que tenía pelo casi por todas partes lo miraba divertido, aguardando su turno con la polla en la mano.

Todo esto era… horrible. Guang salió corriendo con los ojos apretados, antes de que esa poderosa mezcla de olores sexuales le terminara afectando. Se cayó un par de veces hasta que quedó tumbado cuando las tiras de sus sandalias se rompieron, y se llevó las manos al rostro tratando de aguantar el llanto. Por más que lo intentaba no podía quitarse de la mente esas grotescas imágenes. ¿Cuando él tuviera que entregarse a su señor pondría una expresión así y rogaría por más? No quería ni pensarlo.

Regresó cabizbajo a la casa principal con sus getas en la mano, y al pisar la madera pulida con sus calcetas manchadas de hierba lo recibieron unos gritos desesperados que venían de la habitación de Yuuko.

— ¡Guang-san, lo estaba buscando! ¡Yuuko-san ya está dando a luz!

Minami, uno de los criados de su misma edad, iba a toda prisa con un balde de agua y toallas limpias. Guang Hong lo siguió dejando atrás lo que acababa de suceder y con muchos nervios abrió la puerta corrediza para ver a Yuuko tumbada en su futón, con su melena café mojada de sudor y un yukata blanco abultado por la enorme barriga de la chica de catorce años. Con ese tamaño no podía tratarse de un solo bebé.

— Phichit… ¿q- qué hago?

Mientras Minami y otras criadas más mayores le limpiaban el sudor a Yuuko y le ponían paños húmedos en la frente, Guang se hincó junto al moreno de flequillo recto y melena hasta la cintura. Llevaba un kimono naranja con mariposas verdes y azules bordadas en las mangas, y un obi color vino atado por encima de su vientre de siete meses. Había concebido a los pocos días de ser desposado al cumplir los trece, y cada vez que Guang lo miraba a él también estaba mirando su futuro inmediato.

— Quédate a su lado y aprende todo lo que hay que hacer, ya que tú me ayudarás cuando me toque. —Phichit le sonrió y fue a flexionar las piernas de Yuuko, metiendo la mano entera en su canal dilatado hasta tocar la cabecita del primer bebé que venía— Ya está a punto de salir el primero, Yuuko. Sabes qué hacer.

Los sirvientes le daban ánimo y la castaña apretaba su mano temblorosa entre las de Guang Hong, que estaba arrodillado a su lado sudando casi tanto como ella por los nervios. Era la primera vez que vería un parto en vivo, mientras que en cambio la joven madre se veía dolorida y cansada pero más confiada que él. Después de todo este era su tercer parto, esperando que todo saliera bien y no se repitiera lo de su primer feto que nació muerto.

Las mujeres omega se desarrollan más rápido y tienen su primer celo entre los once y doce años, algunas raras veces a los diez, a diferencia de los chicos que son más tardíos y les llega el momento después de los trece. Luego de varias horas la tercera bolita humana envuelta en sangre y placenta finalmente salió de la vagina exhausta de Yuuko, y la casa se llenó de ruidosos bramidos infantiles. Había tenido trillizas.

— Ojojo, así que por fin llegaron al mundo mis pequeñas. Hicieron un buen trabajo.

El señor de la casa entró a la habitación. Iba con los brazos cruzados y las manos metidas en la manga opuesta de su hakama; la parte de arriba era negra y tanto el obi como el pantalón ancho eran color gris claro, con un haori encima color tabaco y bordados dorados. Como siempre, mostraba una pose afable que entonaba con su cara sonriente llena de líneas de expresión y sus ojos curvados tras las gafas.

Detrás de sus piernas iba escondido un pequeño de pelo oscuro y ojos asustadizos que tenía poco más del año de edad y vestía un yukata a rayas adorablemente diminuto, era el primogénito de Yuuko. Toshiya le puso una mano sobre su cabecita.

— Esas son tus hermanas, Yuuri. A partir de ahora deberás cuidarlas.

Guang ayudó a los criados a limpiar todo y llevarse las toallas manchadas, sintiendo escalofríos cuando pasó junto a Toshiya que solo le sonrió antes de ir a ver a sus hijas arropadas en tres canastas diferentes. Luego acarició la cabeza de Phichit agradeciéndole por sus esfuerzos y finalmente se acercó a Yuuko, besándole la frente para felicitarla.

Esa noche Guang Hong estaba inquieto y no podía dormir, las nuevas niñas hacían escándalo y tenían a todos los sirvientes atendiéndolas, así que se paseó por los pasillos oscuros de la casa con su yukata blanco y un haori sencillo sobre los hombros para no coger frío. Afuera solo se oía la brisa pasando entre los árboles y uno que otro insecto nocturno, y las lámparas de aceite iluminaban tenuemente alrededor de la casa junto a los guardias que vigilaban. Éstos eran diferentes a los demás empleados, lucían como samuráis y el señor Katsuki les encomendaba mandados importantes, les pagaba más y vivían en buenos cuartos detrás de la casa noble. Eran su “guardia real”.

El castaño se apoyó en el pequeño cerco de madera que rodeaba la casa, con la suficiente discreción como para contemplar la luna sin advertir a los vigías. En una semana cumpliría los trece y luego de una ceremonia tradicional pasaría a ser un cónyuge más del terrateniente, para después llenarlo de hijos cuando su celo empezara a manifestarse. Su vida ya estaba escrita.

La verdad es que Toshiya no parecía mala persona, siempre andaba con ese aire tranquilizador y su voz era alegre, a ellos los trataba bien y tanto Yuuko como Phichit se veían felices por ser sus cónyuges y complacerlo. Su amigo de piel oscura siempre le andaba contando las cosas íntimas que hacía con su esposo y parecía disfrutarlo, así que de seguro él también se _engancharía_ a su vida marital, eso era lo que significaba ser marcado por un alfa. ¿Entonces por qué estaba tan renuente?

Y es que ese viejo tenía algo, un no sé qué, que le producía cierto rechazo. Aparte de su avanzada edad (fácilmente podría ser su bisabuelo) y que le acariciaba el rostro con sus pequeños dedos arrugados y callosos, los que luego le resbalaban por el hombro para bajarle un poco la tela del kimono y que un artista contratado le pintara retratos. Cuando simplemente se le quedaba mirando en silencio con esos ojos curvados, amables y a la vez deseosos de devorarlo…

_«Es como un demonio disfrazado.»_

Sí, un demonio oculto bajo capas de pellejo, canas bien peinadas y ropas señoriales que se deleitaba con llevar almas jóvenes al río de la depravación y el éxtasis. Convirtiéndolos en carne fresca servida a sus pies que le dedicaban su vida entera, ofreciéndole sus cuerpos, sus mentes, voluntad, y todos los hijos que pudieran salir de su matriz. Así sería hasta que se volviera mayor y Toshiya lo mandara a vivir aparte como el resto de consortes desechados, o tal vez el viejo con la edad que tenía expiraría antes de tomar su juventud.

Ante ese pensamiento soltó una risita floja. No lo creía, a pesar de su apariencia el señor Katsuki era fuerte como un roble; debía serlo para mantener tantos negocios, hijos y esposas, cuidar sus tierras y también meterse cada noche bajo el kimono de sus jóvenes posesiones. Guang Hong resopló exhausto de tanto pensar.

El ruido de unas pisadas sobre la hierba lo sacó de sus quebraderos de cabeza y vio dos figuras dirigiéndose a los arbustos que iniciaban un bosque, el que los empleados de esta zona cruzaban para llegar al claro donde se bañaban y lavaban sus ropas. Oyó susurros donde se mezclaba una voz adulta y otra infantil, y una lámpara de aceita fue colgada en la rama baja de un árbol, iluminando a Minami en compañía de uno de los guardias de la casa, Nishigori.

El hombre moreno y fornido con algo de barriga dejó su lanza a un lado y se quitó las partes de su armadura, luego la túnica corta y finalmente se sacó el fundoshi, liberando la trompa de elefante que le colgaba en la ingle. Junto a él Minami se veía todavía más pequeño, pues el chico apenas le llegaba hasta las costillas.

— ¿Qué esperas? No puedo tirarme toda la noche aquí. —apremió Nishigori, tumbándose en el pasto con la mano en su falo para empezar a endurecerse.

— Ya sé, ya voy. —Minami se quitó el pantalón de corte hasta arriba de los tobillos, que era parte del yukata verde de dos piezas que usan los sirvientes para diferenciarse de los trabajadores comunes, y fue donde el moreno para agacharse entre sus piernas velludas y chuparle la polla.

La colorida cabeza del muchachito no dejó de subir y bajar con destreza, y a pesar de la distancia Guang pudo notar que cuando finalmente la boca de Minami lo liberó ese miembro se había hinchado, dándole un tamaño colosal. El menor se sentó sobre la cadera de Nishigori, que le agarró sus pequeñas nalgas para magrearlas como si fueran masa de pan y se las separó, dejando su hoyito pecaminoso al descubierto. Minami llevó una mano hacia atrás agarrando la polla ajena y la ubicó en su entrada, haciendo fuerza con el culo varias veces para lograr meterse la punta y luego fue dejándose caer poco a poco entre gemidos, hasta que sus calientes huevitos se hundieron en la mata púbica de Takeshi.

Cualquiera que viera semejante hombría enterrándose en un cuerpo tan chico temblaría de pies a cabeza, y para horror de Guang Hong sus partes íntimas se sintieron cosquillosas cuando empezó a excitarse. Quiso volver corriendo a su habitación, pero en cambio no pudo dejar de observar a Minami empalarse continuamente, ayudado por las manos enormes del adulto que jadeaba con una sonrisa.

Por tanto movimiento a Kenjiro se le corrió parte de la tela dejando sus hombros al aire, y en esa piel se podía apreciar parte de unas grandes cicatrices. Al igual que él Minami entró en la casa principal como candidato a cónyuge, pero presionado por la salud delicada de sus padres, desde los diez años tomó la costumbre de escabullirse por las noches para darle placer a los guardias a cambio de algunas monedas.

Toshiya se dio cuenta y Minami perdió la posibilidad de convertirse en cónyuge, pero permaneció ahí trabajando como criado para seguir manteniendo a su familia luego de rogarle perdón al terrateniente, y que sus amantes fueran ejecutados frente a él mientras recibía veinte latigazos en la espalda. Pero tal parece que no perdió la costumbre, realmente parecía gozarlo y eso que el chico aún no manifestaba el celo, y Nishigori tampoco es que fuera precisamente guapo.

Los gemidos graves se entremezclaron y Guang se largó abochornado cuando la esencia blanca de Nishigori se desparramó por los bordes del ano enrojecido de Minami, cayéndole por la polla que aún tenía metida dentro del menor palpitando hasta quedar flácida.


	2. Chapter 2

Los días pasaron demasiado rápido para Guang Hong que trataba de distraerse con sus quehaceres y acompañando a Yuuko para cuidar de a ratos a las trillizas. Ya había cenado y acababa de darse un baño caliente pero no tenía sueño, mañana finalmente cumpliría trece y sería su ceremonia de bodas así que se dirigía a los aposentos de Phichit para ver si charlar un poco conseguía calmarlo.

Estaba a punto de correr la puerta de la habitación ajena cuando le llegaron unos ruidos de adentro. El joven castaño abrió apenas un resquicio para asomar su ojo curioso, el cual se expandió de par en par al observar la escena; el futón era iluminado tenuemente por varias velas, y sobre las cobijas desordenadas estaba el moreno recostado de lado con su yukata de dormir levantado y una pierna colgando del hombro de Toshiya, quien se encontraba arrodillado entre los muslos del menor con total acceso a su entrada excitada.

— Aah, ¡hahh! ¡Mi señor!

— Uhmm, juju… sigue apretándome así.

Desde su posición espía su señor le daba la espalda. Estaba completamente desnudo dejando ver el pellejo localizado que le colgaba y su cintura era inexistente gracias a los rollitos, aunque Guang debía admitir que su trasero se veía firme para ser un viejo de cincuenta y cuatro años, y ese trasero era recorrido por las gotas de sudor que le bajaban por la espalda y que brillaban a la luz de las velas.

Su pelvis llevaba un vaivén calmado pero constante y bastante certero a juzgar por los gemidos encantados de Phichit, y con el rostro completamente rojo Guang se fijó en esos testículos que colgaban demasiado abajo y no le dejaban ver bien como su polla erecta salía para luego volver a perderse entre las nalgas canela del muchacho.

— ¡Aaahh, sí! ¡Se siente tan bien, no pare! ¡El bebé patea dentro de mí!

Sin dejar de embestirlo el mayor le acarició su vientre abultado.

— Calma, mi niño. Ya casi termino de darle amor a tu madre, ¡uhh! Qué caliente está tu culito. El embarazo te pone a mil, eh.

— ¡Sí, aahf! Estoy tan caliente, su deliciosa polla me quema muy adentro. ¡Más!

Sus dedos temblorosos se agarraron fuertemente del borde de la puerta corrediza y tragó duro empezando a respirar con ansia. Los gemidos placenteros de Phichit se hicieron más notorios y Toshiya lo enderezó de espaldas en la cama, quedando frente a frente para echarse sobre él sin aplastarle la barriga y dejó su anciano culo empinado hacia Guang Hong. Le alzó las caderas en el aire a Phichit y en un ángulo perfecto permitió que el curioso castaño pudiera ver sin problemas como le hincaba la polla vigorosamente a su hermoso cónyuge, a la vez que se besaban con la lengua fuera de sus bocas.

Aquel arrebato duró un minuto más y estrujando las cobijas entre sus puños Phichit echó la cabeza hacia atrás soltando un largo alarido, mientras el cuerpo de Toshiya convulsionaba liberando todo su esperma adentro, caliente y bien fresco.

— Uhh, uff. Me acabas de dejar seco, precioso.

— No diga eso, hahh… mañana será su noche de bodas con Guang y él también merece que le dé todo de usted.

— Sí, umm. Ese pequeño me ha hecho esperar demasiado, sé que será una delicia  _morder_  su tierno durazno.

Phichit soltó unas risas, incorporándose para limpiarse cuando su señor se le quitó de encima buscando sus prendas. Aún conmocionado Guang Hong observó como el moreno se pasaba varias veces una toalla entre sus piernas y aun así su culo seguía expulsando más y más semen, increíble. Esa visión hizo que su cuerpo se sacudiera fuera de control, y la sangre se le calentaba cada vez más con el olor alfa de Toshiya inundando la habitación.

Aspiró hondo recordando cómo volver a respirar. Debía irse ya, pero justo antes de que volviera a cerrar la puerta vio que Phichit miraba en su dirección y le guiñaba un ojo. Salió corriendo y cuando se encerró en su cuarto casi sin aliento vio el bulto que se había formado en su parte baja, dios…

Al amanecer Phichit entró en su cuarto abriendo las ventanas para que se filtrara la luz, aunque el mayor no tuvo que despertarlo porque no había podido pegar el ojo en toda la noche y se le notaba.

— Vaya, parece que tu boda sí que te tiene ansioso. Pero este es el día en que debes brillar, ¡anda! —obligó a Guang a salir de las cobijas y le estiró los cachetes para que sonriera, pero el más bajito se veía perdido sin dejar de mirarse la mano. Aún recordaba vívidamente el tacto de su palma subiendo y bajando por su pequeña polla que ardía como nunca, dejando como evidencia de su desenfreno una gran mancha blanca y viscosa entre sus dedos.

Fue la primera vez que se sintió tan excitado como para tocarse, y lo peor es que lo hizo imaginándose en el lugar de Phichit. Había pensado que no sería tan malo ser follado por ese alfa anciano, y eso lo tenía trastornado.

Pero ya no tenía tiempo para debatirse entre si esto es lo que verdaderamente quería o no, sólo le tocaba aceptarlo. Aún con su gran barriga Phichit se movió por todos lados, muy emocionado por ayudarlo a prepararse; ningún criado entró a ayudarles, todos estaban arreglando la gran sala donde se haría la ceremonia y preparaban el banquete, además Phichit sabía bien que el menor no se sentiría cómodo con más personas tocándolo.

Lo hizo tomar un baño para limpiarle el sudor nocturno y lavarle el cabello, y lo secó pacientemente con una toalla como si se tratara de su hijo pequeño para empezar a ponerle una a una todas las capas del kimono blanco ceremonial. Al final quedó tan cargado que a Guang le costaba arrastrar el peso, y aunque al principio le dio vergüenza que su amigo no quisiera ponerle ropa interior ahora lo agradecía porque si no moriría de calor.

Phichit se desilusionó al no poder hacerle un arreglo en el cabello porque lo llevaba muy corto, pero luego de unos toques suaves de maquillaje en los párpados y los labios, y unos adornos a los lados de su cabeza de los que colgaban pequeñas cadenas de oro, el más alto casi llora al ver el resultado final.

— ¡Estás hermoso! —se apresuró a acercarle un espejo de mano al jovencito para que viera con sus propios ojos que le decía la verdad— Te ves tan dulce y vibrante, Guang. Hasta me dieron ganas de casarme otra vez.

El más bajito no dejaba de admirar su propio reflejo, casi no se reconocía, pero debía admitir que Phichit no exageraba. Verse así de bien le hizo sentirse cálido y emocionado, de verdad iba a casarse y no estaba vomitando de pánico tal como había pensado hasta anoche.

— Yo… Phichit, de verdad muchas gracias. —dejó el espejo a un lado para tomar las manos del moreno, que se las estrechó con un poquito más de fuerza sonriéndole con una calidez que lo llenaba de confianza— Me habría sentido una mierda todo este tiempo si no fuera por tu apoyo. Eres un buen amigo y te agradezco por no verme como un rival.

Es cierto, si un alfa de alto estatus metía a varios consortes a vivir juntos lo normal sería que se vieran como enemigos y se pelearan por ser el favorito, pero entre ellos y Yuuko sucedía todo lo contrario y eso hablaba bien de las cualidades de Toshiya como marido.

Comió sólo unos aperitivos para no sentirse revuelto y Phichit regresó a la habitación tras arreglarse con un kimono amarillo que destacaba su embarazo, estampado con siluetas blancas de hojas de arce y un obi color ciruela que contrastaba, mientras que su largo cabello iba recogido y adornado casi como si se tratara de una obra de arte. El moreno le avisó finalmente que ya era hora.

Fue llevado al altar tratando de no tropezarse con su traje y se arrodilló en un cojín frente a Toshiya que ocultaba su mirada tras sus ojos curvados, usaba las gafas de siempre y ahí estaba su eterna sonrisa.

— Oh, eres lo más precioso que han visto mis vetustos ojos.

Guang se sonrojó por el halago y le era difícil mantener la mirada. Toshiya llevaba su hakama ceremonial de tonos oscuros y un haori con detalles señoriales. El sacerdote los guió en cada paso y al final de su unión, con manos temblorosas Guang tomó su copa de sake para beberla junto a su nuevo esposo. Aceptaron las felicitaciones y regalos de gente importante que fue invitada mientras Guang trataba de mantenerse firme y no titubear al hablarles, no quería que pensaran que Toshiya se había casado con alguien débil, sobre todo algunas de sus viejas esposas e hijos mayores que habían venido y lo miraban por encima del hombro como si fuera un bicho despreciable.

Pero esa tensión desapareció cuando Phichit y Yuuko lo abrazaron muy contentos, y al menor le resultó difícil no contagiarse de esa emoción. Hasta que se hizo de noche y a su lado Toshiya le tomó la mano para que se dirigieran a la habitación del alfa, y sus dos compañeros consortes le hicieron gestos pícaros mientras la parejita dejaba a todos disfrutando de la comida, la música y el licor.

La primera noche era especial y la pasaban en los aposentos del esposo, ya luego Guang regresaría al suyo esperando pacientemente la visita casual de su señor para yacer juntos. Toshiya lo hizo entrar, dejándole un rato a solas para que se relajara mientras afuera él fumaba de su pipa.

El menor miró todo, inquieto sin saber qué hacer, pero a la vez se sentía motivado y no entendía la razón. Habían estantes con muchos libros antiguos, estatuillas de adorno y pinturas de los consortes más recientes donde pudo verse a sí mismo, y en una esquina la armadura samurái que Toshiya vistió valientemente en su juventud con todo y katana.

El escritorio estaba repleto de documentos con una pluma y tintero al lado, junto a una lámpara de aceite con la llama baja que le daba una iluminación íntima a la estancia, y había incienso quemándose cuyo aroma lo estaba relajando como si fuera una buena taza de té. Sus ojos finalmente se posaron en lo inevitable, el gran futón junto a la pared que le producía tal reacción que su piel se erizaba como si ya estuviese siendo acariciada por las manos ásperas de su esposo.

Los ojos de Guang estaban entornados y brillosos, y el rubor en sus mejillas se iba expandiendo por el resto de su rostro infantil. Ya no estaba nervioso, notaba que su aliento se sentía caliente al salirle de la boca y necesitaba humedecerse los labios de manera provocadora. El calor le dificultaba respirar así que empezó a quitarse las interminables capas blancas del kimono hasta que sólo se dejó dos, una abierta encima del yukata fino a través del que se transparentaban sus pezones rosaditos y duros, y la cabeza erecta de su pollita que ya estaba humedeciendo la tela. Eso lo avergonzó y al mismo tiempo lo llenó de morbo, ¿era normal? No, no podía ser que…

La puerta se corrió dándole paso a Toshiya, que se acercó con una sonrisa complacida hasta donde el pequeño Guang Hong ya se había tumbado sobre el futón, restregando su cara en las colchas que olían a alfa maduro y lo obligaba a frotarse las piernas de forma impaciente, jadeando y respirando caliente a la vez que las palpitaciones anales estaban a punto de enloquecerlo.

— No entiendo… ¿q- qué me…? ¡Ah!

— Tranquilo, hermoso. Te dije que te relajarías en pocos minutos, ¿no? —agarró a Guang del rostro con ambas manos para que lo mirara, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas rodeadas del precioso brillo que titilaba en sus iris marrones, y sus labios de cereza tiritaban soltando volutas de vapor con cada gemidito ansioso— Este incienso está hecho con un aceite especial que se volatiza al ser quemado y te ayuda a alcanzar el celo más rápido.

— Pero yo aún no… ahh, ¡aahhm!

— Juju, qué inocente. ¿No lo habías notado?

A Phichit le sobrevino su primer celo casi una semana después de que lo tomara oficialmente como su cónyuge, pero con lo retraído que era Guang el alfa se temió que con él tuviera que esperar más tiempo. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa el castaño había empezado a soltar un sutil aroma que advertía que muy pronto dejaría de ser un niño, y anoche cuando el chiquillo lo pilló follando con Phichit ese aroma se intensificó encendiendo su fuego alfa, así que no quería esperar a la naturaleza ni un día más.

Además, estaba seguro que con el tímido Guang tendría que ir con demasiado cuidado, no lo quería asustar ni lastimar, pero ya estaba demasiado viejo para seguir esperando tanto y este niño lo tenía con los huevos bien duros desde que entró a vivir aquí a los nueve años. Sólo le estaba dando una ayudita para que su noche de bodas y su primera experiencia fuesen inolvidables.

— ¡Haah, ahh! Se- mi señor… ¡por favor!

— ¿Por favor?

— Tóqueme, ¡necesito que me toque!

Sonrió jocoso, bajando sus manos por el cuerpo del pequeño que se arqueaba y temblaba como una hoja, torturado por las sensaciones tan intensas y desconocidas que no sabía cómo manejar; la saliva se le escapaba de los labios y los dedos de sus manos y pies se retorcían en las cobijas, mientras las oleadas de calor lo tenían derramando lágrimas sobre sus mejillas encendidas. Se veía tan sugestivo y perfecto, este chico estaba hecho para el pecado.

Toshiya no lo hizo esperar y se divirtió pellizcándole los pezones por encima de la tela. Chillidos agudos escaparon de Guang que inconscientemente no dejaba de abrir más y más sus piernas para que el mayor se acomodara lo más cerca posible. Los dedos del alfa siguieron torturando sus botoncitos con cierta brusquedad, soltando risitas ante las reacciones maravillosas del joven y como su mini polla se sacudía como loca liberando semen por todas partes, pero su propia libido no era tan paciente así que abrió el yukata del menor desnudándole el pecho y se le fue encima para chupar y mordisquear sus tetitas masculinas, que estaban tan sensibles que Guang volvió a correrse al sentir los dientes ajenos pellizcándole la punta de cada una.

— Umm, qué piel tan hermosa. Me tiraría toda la vida saboreándola y aun así no me cansaría. —el viejo se relamió desatando el nudo de tela para abrir completamente el yukata blanco y ver que el pecho de Guang subía y bajaba tan fuerte que en cada respiración se le marcaban todas las costillas.

— S- ¡sí! ¡Quiero sentirlo por todas partes!

— Esta es tu noche, precioso, así que yo obedeceré.

Dejó sus lentes a un lado y se retiró el haori sintiendo el latir acelerado de su polla rígida al ver la sombra de la llama bailar sobre la exquisita silueta del castaño. Su boca, dientes, nariz, manos, dedos y uñas, ninguno se quedó sin oler, probar o marcar cada centímetro de la piel virgen de Guang que se retorcía emanando tanto calor que atraía al viejo Katsuki como a una serpiente hambrienta. Finalmente su recorrido por cada parte del muchacho se detuvo entre sus muslos que estaban totalmente bañados en semen fresco y el lubricante natural que su culo enloquecido producía en abundancia.

Toshiya le empujó las piernas hasta que sus rodillas le tocaron el pecho, dejándolo escandalosamente expuesto.

— Vaya, vaya. Tus jugos están haciendo su labor y huelen muy bien, veamos… —pegó su nariz bajo los huevos del castaño que se mordía los nudillos sin resistir más y aspiró ese poderoso aroma sexual que se mezclaba con el dulzón del omega, el cual era aún más empalagoso al no haber sido profanado nunca. Una auténtica delicia.

Su lengua experta se escabulló entre las nalgas húmedas del muchacho, explorando por primera vez esa pequeña cueva de placer que se sacudía pidiendo a gritos su dura polla. Los fluidos de Guang se envolvieron alrededor de su lengua y le bajaban hasta el mentón, casi parecía que el chico estaba eyaculando por el culo, el cual no dejaba de empujar más y más contra el rostro de Toshiya sintiendo que el vientre le explotaría como un volcán.

— Por favor… ya no, ¡no aguanto más! ¡Quiero que me folle, AAHHH!

Se corrió sollozando con los ojos apretados, manchando las canas del terrateniente con su esencia. Sus pulmones ardían, el cerebro se le derretía y su interior estaba hirviendo tanto que podría consumir hasta las cenizas cualquier polla que engullera. Totalmente fuera de sí Guang se lanzó sobre el mayor con su pelo enmarañado y expresión hambrienta, jalándole torpemente sus ropas para obtener lo que necesitaba; no podía pensar en nada más ni echarle la culpa al celo y sus hormonas, porque si este viejo no se lo follaba ahora mismo simplemente moriría.

— Su polla, ¡haahh! En mí… la necesito.

— Ojojo, verte así es sublime, precioso mío. Ya no te torturaré porque tampoco resisto un segundo más. —apartó las manos del chico que temblaban como las de un adicto sin droga y se desató el obi, bajándose el pantalón y arrancándose el fundoshi para descubrir su miembro doblado hacia arriba, tan rojo que parecía a punto de estallar.

Como poseído Guang la tomó entre sus manos aniñadas notándola tan caliente y palpitante que parecía tener vida propia, se recostó con su cara en la entrepierna del mayor y respirando ansioso lamió la verga por todas partes, chupando la punta con tanta insistencia que el viejo siseó arrugando la nariz.

— Espera, pequeño. Si lo haces tan fuerte… ¡ugh!

La cara del castaño quedó bañada en leche tibia abriendo la boca para atajar algunos chorros que siguió disparando Toshiya, y mientras la polla perdía vigor luego de la potente descarga aún dio un salto más, lanzando un último disparo de esperma que Guang saboreó con un suspiro celestial.

— Huuh, vaya. Estás más desatado que mis otros chicos en su primer celo, será verdad eso de que los tímidos son los más tremendos. —se rió el anciano, recuperando el aliento mientras el sudor le recorría cada arruga y con su pulgar recogió los restos de semen que Guang tenía en la cara, empujándolos hasta sus labios jadeantes para que tragara como si necesitara de su esencia para vivir.

— Umm, ahhh… más. Otra vez, que se ponga dura. —el muchacho casi entra en pánico al ver que la polla de Toshiya se encogía y quedaba colgando como muerta entre sus manos, así que desesperado se la metió en la boca absorbiendo el sabor salado de la envergadura arrugada donde se había vuelto a esconder el glande, como la cabeza de una tortuga regresando a su caparazón.

— No seas tan rudo, precioso. Con el olor que estás soltando es suficiente para que se levante dentro de nada. —entreabriendo sus ojos curvados para descubrir su iris oscuro repleto de lujuria, acariciaba la cabeza de Guang que sollozaba con urgencia por los calambres del celo que lo atormentaban. Ahora mismo estaba sufriendo una peligrosa taquicardia anal y la polla de su nuevo marido era su cura.

La metía y la sacaba entera de su boca hasta hundir su nariz en los rizos canosos en la base del miembro de Toshiya que tenían un fuerte aroma que le recordaba a bosque, madera mojada tras un travieso rocío de lluvia. Sí era un viejo roble después de todo. El mayor siguió acariciándolo y se deleitaba con la hermosa visión de su cónyuge sonrojado y transpirado, follándose los labios él mismo mientras lo miraba con ojos de cachorrito necesitado.

Guang gimió por la nariz al sentir que la polla recuperaba grosor dentro de su boca y cada vez más le costaba tragarla entera. Toshiya no la tenía tan enorme como Nishigori, pero cuando se separó y la polla ajena rebotó fuera de sus labios con el glande en todo su esplendor chorreando su saliva, se le escapó una sonrisa de emoción al ver que tenía el doble de su tamaño en reposo y estuvo seguro que en su culo se sentiría más grande todavía.

— Es hora de concederte lo que deseas, mi pequeño. Ya no llores de dolor sino del placer que voy a darte en ese culito.

El menor se dejó tumbar de nuevo sobre el futón y Toshiya le acomodó un cojín debajo de la cadera para que su trasero quedara levantado, llevó su polla al agujerito que se contraía necesitado y que lo atrapó hasta la base de un solo golpe, y Guang disfrutó la cachetada húmeda de los testículos chocando contra sus blancas nalgas. Sus paredes eran suaves y endemoniadamente estrechas a la vez, apretando al mayor dentro de una acogedora prisión de carne.

— ¡AHH! ¡Sí! —Guang se agarró de las solapas del mayor, contorsionándose de placer al notar la cabeza de la polla abriéndose camino hasta un punto totalmente desconocido en su interior que lo hacía gritar de gusto. Phichit le había contado lo bueno que se sentía, pero nunca se lo imaginó a este nivel. Ya se declaraba adicto y el viejo Katsuki ni siquiera había comenzado con las embestidas— ¡Se siente tan bueno! ¡TÓMEME YA! Humm…

La viscosa lengua de Toshiya se le metió en la boca para revolcarse con la suya, frotándose con intensa pasión dentro del beso desenfrenado cuando el mayor sacó su polla casi entera para volver a hundirla con fuerza dentro de Guang, iniciando un ir y venir de furioso placer. La fricción creada cada vez que el miembro adulto tomaba impulso para follarlo con sus gloriosas estocadas hacía que los nervios anales de Guang se salieran de control, y dentro de su cerebro había toda una fiesta con luces de neón, borracho por tantos estímulos que no permitían un solo pensamiento más allá que derretirse en orgasmos.

— ¡Ahh, hahaa! ¡AAAHH, sí! ¡Así!

Las caderas del anciano crujían cada vez que chocaban con el culito del castaño. Se le echó encima con una pierna de Guang enganchada en su cintura y la otra colgándole del hombro, casi follándoselo de pie con el más bajito sólo apoyando la cabeza y los hombros en el futón.

Entre sus piernas alzadas el jovencito veía el rostro de placer y la sonrisa lasciva del demonio disfrazado con el que se casó, y él sonrió de la misma forma cuando los fuegos artificiales explotaron dentro de su cabeza y el semen de Toshiya le inundó las entrañas. Mientras su propio pene eyaculaba siguió moviéndose para tratar de continuar empalándose, pero el nudo carnoso que se había inflado en la base del Katsuki fungía como tapón para no moverse ni un milímetro de su sitio, evitando que ni una gota de su esencia escapara hasta que sus soldaditos nadaran cuesta arriba buscando inseminar al omega con hermosos y sanos descendientes.

— Juu, uff… qué rico.

Ambos suspiraron cuando la hinchazón del alfa bajó luego de dos minutos que se les hicieron eternos y la cadera de Guang volvió a caer en el cojín, pero ambos se negaron a separarse. Toshiya lo recogió entre sus brazos para apoyarse contra la pared y sentar al castaño sobre su polla que se tomaba un respiro antes de regresar a la carga.

— Siento su esencia, haah… su esperma recorre todo mi interior. —Guang lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa, y la mano de Toshiya se posó en su vientre.

— Así es, mi niño. Y seguiré llenándote de mi leche hasta asegurarme de sentir a mis vástagos pateando dentro de ti. ¿No te gustaría?

— Ahh, sí… quiero tener a tus bebés. Mi útero está listo. —tomó el rostro del mayor besándolo con deseo, mientras las manos callosas de Toshiya se aferraban a sus nalgas sudadas estirándolas y apretándolas para estimular su hombría atrapada entre ellas— Lléname más, quiero quedar tan repleto que no deje de echar tu semen por un mes entero.

Toshiya sonrió mostrando los dientes y empujó las nalgas del chico para que éste empezara a impulsarse, brincando sobre su polla que era cálidamente abrazada entre los músculos de Guang. Cayeron una vez más en el arrebato del sexo y el culo del omega se agitaba de arriba abajo a una velocidad vertiginosas, produciendo ecos húmedos que competían con sus gritos de gozo.

— ¡Ahh! Ya viene, pequeño. Explotaré en ti. —acelerando las poderosas embestidas Toshiya le retiró los mechones mojado de la nuca y respirándole en el cuello como un vampiro sediento separó sus fauces, enterrándole los dientes en una marca eterna que los uniría hasta la muerte.

— ¡Mmahh, soy tuyo!

La entrada de Guang se sintió aún más llena cuando la base del miembro de su esposo formó el enorme nudo y ambos se corrieron copiosamente. Por el éxtasis de la mordida Guang reventó con tanta fuerza que manchó el rostro de ambos con su semen, mientras sentía el de Toshiya salpicando contra su vientre.

Se abrazó al hombre casi desvanecido, cerrando los ojos con cansancio pero manteniendo un gesto de felicidad en sus labios con el que le sonreía a ese futuro que tanto temió antes.

— Feliz cumpleaños, mi hermoso niño.


End file.
